


Hickeys and Condoms

by Siamena



Category: VIXX
Genre: Condoms, Hickeys, Leobin doing it, M/M, Short Story, Totally, eomma N, hyuk - Freeform, im very bad at tags, ken eavesdropping, leobin - Freeform, ravi - Freeform, std talk (sortoff), very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siamena/pseuds/Siamena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N sees a red bruise (is it a hickey) on Hongbin and find out two of the members under his care have had (probably) unprotected intercourse and worried they'll catch STD. He decided to have small talk (more like a lecture).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hickeys and Condoms

**Author's Note:**

> Lol throwback to when i was a legit leobin hoe. I am not loyal to my ships y’all. This ship has SAILERd lmao

They hadn’t really been doing anything special when it first happened. Hakyeon and Hongbin had been the ones to win the bet and been allowed to stay at home while the rest went out to the supermarket. They were all tired from a whole day (really, a whole two weeks) of constant training for their upcoming comeback. Their muscles were achingly sore and their voices a bit hoarse, but Hakyeon had never felt more alive (well, except for their debut stage. That had been epic). Hongbin was preparing for a shower when Hakyeon noticed the red mark on his collarbone.

‘’Binnie? What is that on your collarbone?’’ He asked and rolled up from his lying positionon the sofa. Hongbin quickly covered the mark with his left hand and blushed.

‘’Ehh.. Nothing Hyung, just,’’ he stuttered and seemed to be searching with his eyes for a way to get out of the situation. ‘’I think some bug bit me, is all,’’ he laughed nervously and began to back away from Hakyeon, towards the bathroom door. ‘’I should really take my shower now...’’

Hakyeon used the reflex gifted to him because of his excellent dancing and snatched Hongbin’s hand away. What he saw made him go red.

‘’Hongbinnie...’’ he stuttered and stared at the red mark… a red hickey, the size of a, well, large hickey. ‘’Ehm.. who did that?’’ he demanded, still abit shocked that Hongbin and someone else in his group (Ken, probably) had been having make-out sessions (at best) and...intercourse (Oh lord please no) under his roof.

Hongbin muttered something and looked away, avoiding eye contact.

‘’I’m sorry, Lee Hongbin, I didn’t hear you,’’ Hakyeon scowled and crossed his arms across his chest, feeling his furious heart pound. He was supposed to take care of his members as their leader, but how was he going to do that if they had intercourse with eachother. How was he supposed to know they were having safe intercourse? What if they got some STD? What would the company do to him? To them? What would their fans think? He didn’t have any problem with them being intimate, but he would like to know who so he knew how many condoms he needed to buy. He was their leader (and somtimes, called Eomma by the members), so he needed to know these things.

Hongbin said the same thing, louder this time, but still avoiding his eyes. Hakyeon saw red.

‘’WHO!?’’

*

When the other members came back, Hakyeon had let Hongbin shower and was forcing him to sit beside him on the sofa in complete silence. The boys came in laughing at some joke (Ken probably was the one who said it, because Taekwoon looked like he wanted to murder him). The boys froze when they saw their Leaders murderous expression. They all looked at eachother nervously, except for Taekwoon, who stared at Hongbin like he already knew what was going on. Knowing not everybody should be here for this, Hakyeon decided to tell the others to leave. Maybe he shoudl have used diffrent words?

‘’The one who had unprotected intercourse with Hongbin stay, the others leave,’’ he forced out, and noticed how three pair of eyes got so large they almost popped out of the skull. When he saw that none of them made any move to get out of the way, Hakyeon rolled his eyes and stood up. ‘’Ravi, Jaehwan, Hyuk, get the food into the kitchen and then go to sleep. I don’t doubt that you’ve already eaten on the way,’’ he ordered and almost smiled at their guilty expressions. Almost.

 

The three stumbled into the kitchen and Hakyeon forced Leo down on the sofa before he began to pace back and forth before them.

 

‘’Now, I have no problem with you two.. doing the do, but...’’ he began, still pacing. ‘’You were… barebacking, Taekwoon, and let me just point out the dangers right there,’’ he muttered before going on and on (see, even he could admit that he had a nagging tendency) about the dangers of unprotected sex, even if pregnancy was out of the picture, STD was still very much a risk, and he knew neither had any condoms. Suddenly, Taekwoon rolled his eyes and stood up. Hakyeon prepared for the younger man to talk back, but he just walked right passed Hakyeon and towards the door to the clothing room. With a grunt, he forced the door open and they watched as Ravi, Ken, and Hyuk falling out on each other.  They looked up at the same time, the same sheepish expression on their faces.

‘’Yah,’’ Hakyeon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, one hand on his hip. He was prepared to continue his lecture, even with the other three in the room, when Taekwoon walked towards Hongbin, lifted Hongbin into his arms and began the walk towards the clothes-room.

He walked over the three lying members, put Hongbin down on the futon and then pushed the rest of the members bodies out with his feet, grunting at the effort before looking at Hakyeon.

‘’I may not have any condoms, but who’s saying you guys don’t?’’

 **  
** After that he closed the door, not bothering locking; because they all knew what was going on in there (if the moans from both members was anything to go by) and no one dared to go in, not even to save their condoms.


End file.
